jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Twice in a Millennium
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words=12, 568 | pub_date=June 24th, 1999 | update=June 24th, 1999 September 12th, 2012 (revised) | current_status= }} Twice in a Millennium is written by Kevin D. Hammel and was published online on June 24th, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot has an idea to better bond Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo and calls over to the Hikawa Shrine to go over it with. Meanwhile Akane goes back to the Saotome home to visit Nodoka Saotome. When she gets there, they discuss her rejection of Ranma, only for Akane to discover that Nodoka had burned the contract stating that Ranma must return "a man among men". She then persuades Nodoka to reconcile with Ranma. At a gathering of the inner Senshi Rei's plan gets discussed, with Ami pointing out using other moons for Senshi rather than just planets. Nodoka then writes a letter to Ranma, and goes to the Tendo Home to deliver it, where Ranma reads it, and leaves to visit Rei. Rei then reveals what she had said to his mother, and gave advice on what to do. The Senshi then finalise their choice on which moon to use, stating that it is one of Jupiter's. Nabiki Tendo attempts to give Ranma and Akane a decision in the planned wedding, not knowing the truth of Ranma and Akane's love. She does this by inviting people who would be upset with the marriage, namely Shampoo and Cologne, for Ranma marrying, Tatewaki Kuno for Akane marrying, Kodachi Kuno for Ranma marrying, Ryoga Hibiki for Akane marrying and Ukyou Kuonji for Ranma marrying. Then the Senshi travel to Castle Io to create the new transformation stick, by channeling Io's power away from Jupiter. Next, Nodoka is visited by Ranko, Akane, and Sailor Mars, where they explain what has been going on with them, And where Ranma forgives his mother for what she had done. Akane and Ranma then return to Nerima, where Nabiki sees them show their true feelings. She then starts to undo the mess she'd make of the wedding, offering the two "Wedding Insurance". The couple then receive a letter from Ami, telling them to meet her at Rei's shrine. The next day, they sign the "Wedding Insurance" and then head to to visit Rei's shrine. At Rei's shrine, Ami and Rei explain the importance of the present that it cannot be given at the ceremony tommorow. then makes and appearance, and gives Akane the henshin stick. Ranma is stunned at this, realising what it is, while Akane is fairly confused about it. then explains what's going on and offers the position of Sailor Io to Akane, who was shocked at what was happening. Ranma shows her his stick, who slowly accepts, and is "bonded" with her Henshin stick. She then is shown how to transform, and does so. Ranma then transforms too. The Senshi then reveal themselves to Io. She recognised and . Saturn detransforms into , and shows her "family" to Io. She also recognised Usagi, who stood by . She then saw Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami, all of which she recognised. The two then stay up all night, into their wedding day, hopping over the roofs of Tokyo, before quickly returning to the Tendo Dojo. The next morning Ranma is quickly dressed by Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, and visits Akane getting ready. Genma then dicovers the cask of Nannichuan, and starts a brawl with Ryoga and Mousse over it. Shampoo and Ukyou turn up attempting to hit Akane with exploding food, only to be stopped by Michiru, Haruka, Rei and Makoto. Next, the Kunos show up, and a quick brawl ends with Ranma being female and Tatewaki unconcious. The fight over the Naanichuan causes the barrel to spill towards Ranko. Nodoka attempts to intercept it, but Happosai, crying "Sake", quickly drinks it, saving Sailor Sun. He then ends up throwing a fire-cracker, knocking Ranko and Nodoka unconscious. Kuno and Happosai then proceded to attempt to marry Akane, to no luck. Later, when Ranko recovers, Nabiki and Akane explain to her that the "Marriage insurance" was actually a marriage document, and that they'd been married since the previous day. The next part shows Ranma and Akane's honeymoon on Sun's space station, orbiting the sun since the Silver Millenium. They both have to stay in Senshi guise as the radiation would kill them if they were human. They discover Sun's study, where they discover Angwyn's bedroom, Chizuko, and a message that Angwyn had left for the next visitor. They proceed to awaken Chizuko, who is confused about the new Sailor Io, and her being wife to Sailor Sun. Chizuko then proceeds to repair the station. The story ends with Sun, Io and Chizuko running off across Tokyo's rooftops once the honeymoon was over. Notes *A sequel to ''Sailor Ranko by Duncan Zillman and followed by sequels itself, either Black Moon - Eclipse of the Sun by Arthur Hansen or Tunnel Vision by Rebecca Ann Heineman. *Heineman also later wrote a story, A Love Story, set between Sailor Ranko and Twice in a Millennium. Fan Art Image:SailorRanko2.jpg|Fan Art by Mike Koos Image:SailorRanko13.jpg|Fan Art by Marc Silva Image:SailorRanko14.jpg|Fan Art by Timothy Groves FFML Posting History *Story 24/06/99 RAAC Posting History *Story 20/09/99 See Also External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1044202/1/Twice-in-a-Millennium Twice in a Millennium at] Fanfiction.net *[http://www.sailorranko.com/novels/twiceinamillennium.htm Twice in a Millennium at Becky's Burger Emporium] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20100708221532/http://ranmafics.com/Stories/Sailor_Ranko/tiam.txt Twice in a Millennium at the Internet Archive record of] Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070512232549/www.anime.sobhrach.com/~khammel/S_Ranko/Twice.txt Twice in a Millennium at the Internet Archive record of Kevin D. Hammel's Fan Fiction Pages] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20030429011909/www.100megsfree4.com/drakensis/sranko_twice.html Twice in a Millennium at the Internet Archive record of] The Lair of Drakensis of Drowgehirnaziz *[http://web.archive.org/web/20060115214018/www.fire.duncanz.com/sailor_ranko/tiam.txt Twice in a Millennium at the Internet Archive record of Fire's Fanfics] *Zip file *Pdf file References Category:Sailor Ranko